Hiruma enfermo, peligro inminente
by Rei sama18
Summary: Mamori se ha fijado en que el demonio está más extraño que de costumbre y piensa que está resfriado cosa que el demonio jamás aceptará ¿conseguirá Mamori que el demonio acepte que está enfermo?


**Summary: **_Mamori se ha fijado en que el demonio está más extraño que de costumbre y piensa que está resfriado cosa que el demonio jamás aceptará ¿conseguirá Mamori que el demonio acepte que está enfermo?_

_._

**Hiruma enfermo, peligro inminente **

En Deimon, el equipo de futbol americano sufría de una crisis de gripe, el invierno había entrado fuerte y como era un invierno bastante seco los virus estaban en su salsa, preparados para atacar a la persona que se interpusiera en su camino.

Mamori observó muy preocupada desde la banca toda la práctica, casi todos los integrantes del equipo, tenían que parar para toser o estornudar y se notaban muy cansados aunque parecía que el demonio ni siquiera se daba cuenta del estado en el que estaban sus jugadores, si los sobre esforzaba, estaba segura de que ninguno daría lo que tenia que dar en los partidos que se avecinaban y todo por culpa de su manía de explotarlos.

Fue a hablar con él pero cuando lo tuvo de frente vio algo que no era normal en ese demonio, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos y cuando ella llegó, estaba tocando su garganta como si algo en ella andará mal. Antes de decirle nada, lo estuvo observando durante un rato para estar segura de que en realidad lo que le pasaba al demonio era lo que ella pensaba. Lo vio muchas veces parar para beber agua y otras tantas para aclararse la voz que le fallaba por momentos.

No le hizo falta estudiar mucho al demonio para saber lo que le pasaba, era justo lo que ella había pensado, el demonio de Deimon había cogido un resfriado y de los gordos.

—¿Hiruma-kun te encuentras bien?—La manager fue a socorrer al capitán que ya iba por su tercera botella de agua.

—Joder maldita manager, déjame en paz y preocúpate por tus malditos polluelos, estoy perfectamente—Hiruma lo dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal lo que preocupó a la chica.

—¿No sientes como que tu garganta duele al tragar y tu voz falla a veces?—El demonio comenzó a atender a la manager—Además sientes como si algo no te dejara tragar bien ¿o no?

—¿Tú como sabes eso, maldita manager? ¿Eres acaso una maldita acosadora? Kekeke

—¿Sabes como le llamo a lo que te pasa?—El demonio la atendió por unos momentos—Resfriado común

Hiruma se quedó parado unos segundos y miró a la chica que tenia delante de arriba abajo antes de comenzar a reírse de una forma muy escandalosa. El chico no podía parar de reír, todos los Devil Bats (menos los que estaban siendo perseguidos por Cerberos) se pararon al ver al demonio reírse tan alto y revolcarse por el suelo.

—Que cosas mas estupidas salen por tu jodida boca maldita manager—El chico volvió a reírse de forma muy sonora—¿Enfermo? ¿yo? Debes tener fiebre o algo maldita mama gallina, ¿estás segura de que la enferma no eres tú?

El chico le tocó la frente aun burlándose de ella. Mamori estaba empezando a enfadarse por momentos, ese demonio se burlaba siempre de ella sin razón alguna y ella solo estaba preocupada por su salud. Cuando se dio cuenta, los dos se habían vuelto el centro de todas las miradas de los jugadores de amefuto. Mamori se fijó en las miradas extrañas que le mostraban sus compañeros pero sobretodo le sorprendieron las miradas de Kurita, Doburoku y Musashi que la miraban con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi descolocada de su sitio.

—Esto… Mamori, en toda mi existencia no he visto enfermo a Hiruma ni una vez—Dijo Kurita con cara extraña— ¡Ni una!

—¿Y qué? Puede enfermarse es humano ¿sabéis?—Mamori puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Hiruma quien volvía a reírse de ella.

—¡huh!

—¡huuuuh!

—¡HUUUUH!

—¿Enfermo? ¿El demonio?—Dijeron los hermanos huh-huh a la vez mirando a Hiruma—Imposible

Mamori se fue a recoger las cosas con cara de pocos amigos, nadie le hacia caso pero ella sabia que Hiruma era humano y se podía enfermar como todas las personas. Sí, aunque mucha gente no lo creía Hiruma era humano, un humano un tanto particular pero humano de todas formas. Doburoku se puso delante de ella con su pose habitual y la botella de licor en el brazo.

—Mamori, sé que debes estar muy preocupada por tu novio pero jamás lo he visto enfermo—Doburoku bebió de la botella de licor y continuó—Además, es demasiado fuerte para caer por un simple resfriado.

—Sé que él es fuerte pero puede resfriarse, es demasiado descuidado con su propio cuerpo y ese simple hecho puede hacer que se resfríe—Mamori cayó en algo que había dicho el hombre—¡Y ya te dije que no soy su novia!

—Sí, sí, seguro—El hombre comenzó a caminar dejando a una Mamori roja de rabia—Los jóvenes de hoy en día no saben esconder lo que sienten.

—¡Que no es mi novio!

Mamori se giró para descubrir a medio equipo de futbol americano detrás de ella, incluido Hiruma quien tenia en las manos su famoso libro negro y apuntaba algo. Suzuna se puso como loca y comenzó a saltar por todas partes.

—¿De… desde cuando estáis ahí?

—Ha dicho… ¿Es mi novio? ¡Desmayo-max!—Dijo Monta cayendo al suelo inconsciente

—¿Quién es Mamo-nee? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso es You-nii? Dime, dime ¡Yupi!

La manager de los Devil Bats intentó negarles todo lo que decían pero fue en vano ya que Suzuna estaba demasiado convencida, la manager no pudo contenerse y se puso cada vez más roja aunque desconocía la razón de su notable sonrojo, suponía que era por las palabras de Suzuna pero… no quería admitirlo.

Una tos algo preocupante le llamó la atención, nadie más parecía notarlo pero Hiruma estaba tosiendo y se tocaba la garganta con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, parecía molestarse pero cuando Musashi se acercó a él, su rostro ya estaba normal de nuevo, con esa sonrisa socarrona y maligna en los labios. Mamori se preguntó por un momento si en verdad era tan importante para él no parecer humano, él se esforzaba al máximo para que todas las personas a su alrededor lo respetaran y lo temieran, para que todos pensaran que él era un demonio fuerte y invencible pero… ¿Por qué también lo hacia con sus amigos? ¿Por qué con los miembros del equipo? Esas simples preguntas la habían atormentado desde que conocía a Hiruma y por un momento llegó a preguntarse qué pararía si Hiruma consiguiera encontrar a alguien a quien sí pudiera mostrarle su parte más humana y vulnerable.

—¿Y bien Mamo-nee? ¿Por qué tenias tan escondido que estabas saliendo con You-nii?—Preguntó Suzuna con una antenita en la cabeza.

—Ya lo he dicho mil veces… ¡No tengo novio! Y ahora… ¡Todos al vestuario!

Todos los integrantes del equipo salieron volando hacia los vestuarios tan rápido como si de una orden del demonio se tratara, no pensaban que su gentil manager pudiera molestarse tanto con las palabras de Suzuna, normalmente la chica la relacionaba con el quarterback a todas horas pero Suzuna nunca la había hecho perder la paciencia como en ese momento, era mucho mejor obedecer a la manager que quedarse ahí para ser su primera victima.

.

.

Después de unas horas y con el jaleo más que terminado, Mamori entró al vestuario, todos los chicos habían terminado de ducharse y estaban fuera discutiendo sobre el próximo partido. Comenzó a recoger las toallas del suelo y las metió en una cesta, esos chicos eran demasiado desordenados y dejaban el vestuario hecho unos zorros cuando salían de la ducha. Cuando estaba recogiendo algo le llamó la atención, el uniforme de la escuela de Hiruma estaba allí, perfectamente doblado encima de uno de los bancos al igual que la bolsa de las armas que siempre cargaba con él. Agudizó un poco el oído y se acercó a las duchas para descubrir que una de ellas todavía estaba en funcionamiento.

Mamori volvió a dejar la camisa del uniforme de Hiruma donde estaba y intentó salir de forma silenciosa para que el chico no la oyera pero fue en vano.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí dentro maldita manager?—Hiruma la había pillado en el vestuario a bastantes metros de la puerta de salida.

Mamori se giró hacia él y soltó una risita tonta al verse completamente desprotegida y descubierta. Cuando Mamori lo miró no pudo contener su asombro y pegó un pequeño grito, Hiruma estaba a pocos pasos de ella, mojado y medio desnudo, ya que solo llevaba una toalla en las caderas. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso delgado pero bien formado, de su pelo también caían gotas que se precipitaban hacia el suelo, además tenia una pose bastante sexy con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en el marco de la puerta que conducía a las duchas. Mamori parecía en estado de shock y completamente cautivada por la imagen del demonio.

—_Es… muy atractivo… ¿Qué haces Mamori? No pienses eso, ¡es Hiruma-kun!_—Se recriminó a si misma y se giró para esconder el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Vaya maldita manager, no conocía esta faceta pervertida tuya. ¿te metes en el vestuario masculino para espiar a los jugadores? kekeke.

—Ha… ha sido un accidente Hiruma-kun, no lo he hecho a propósito, estaba recogiendo y pensaba que no había nadie más aquí—Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio

—¿Y por eso has tardado media hora en girarte maldita pervertida? Sal de aquí antes de que alguien más te vea o se me escapará que espías a tu quarterback mientras está desnudo.

—Pero yo no te he visto desnudo—Se quejó la manager.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres verme desnudo? No hay problema, otra esclava más para mi cuaderno, vamos no seas tímida kekeke—Su voz todavía seguía siendo más ronca de lo normal.

—¡Claro que no! Esto… ¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de garganta?

La respuesta era clara, Hiruma se sentía en pocas palabras como en el partido contra Gaou, estaba agotado y le dolían todos los huesos de su jodido cuerpo, notaba como las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse sin tener mucha suerte en su intento. La manager miró de reojo lo que hacia el demonio, no para espiarlo mientras se vestía, sino porque ni siquiera había contestado a su pregunta. Se veía cansado, sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre y sus ojos continuaban llorosos aunque cerrados.

De repente, Hiruma se dejó caer hacia un poco hacia delante. La manager en un auto reflejo, lo consiguió atrapar pero estaba claro que Hiruma pesaba más que ella y los dos creyeron al suelo.

La escena era muy extraña, la manager permanecía atrapada debajo del Demonio y el demonio estaba encima de ella totalmente inconsciente y con la respiración acelerada. Mamori intentó despertarlo llamándolo por su nombre, gritó para que la ayudaran pero parecía que todos los demás habían ido al club a planear como irían al campo en el que jugarían. Mamori suspiró, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que el demonio despertara.

—Tengo… frío—Se oyó decir al demonio mientras le pegaba la frente en el cuello a la chica—Aquí

Mamori notó con ese simple roce que Hiruma estaba ardiendo de fiebre, tenia que conseguir despertarlo rápido o sino lo más seguro era que el chico se pusiera peor, tenia que bajar esa fiebre lo más rápido posible.

—Hiruma-kun, ¡despierta Hiruma-kun!

El chico, todavía inconsciente, comenzó a moverse y a acomodarse en el cuerpo de la chica, tenia frío y el cuerpo de Mamori estaba bastante caliente, como si en realidad fuera una autentica estufa. El chico fue introduciendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la manager haciendo que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera. Ella quería gritarle pero su voz no salía, se sentía tan bien el ser tocada por el demonio que no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para pararlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, el demonio la abrazaba con los brazos debajo de su camiseta y el rostro demasiado cerca de su cuello, tanto, que su aliento comenzaba a chocar con él.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Hiruma comenzó a subir cada vez más y Mamori no sabia que hacer, intentó soltarse del agarre fatal del demonio pero cuando había conseguido aflojarlo, Hiruma la apretó más hacia su cuerpo. Para mover a Hiruma necesitaba algo de ayuda pero por el jaleo que había fuera del vestuario todos los Devil Bats se iban de camino a casa, volvió a llamar a sus compañeros pero nadie parecía escucharla.

—Estupido Hiruma-kun…—Mamori terminó por abrazarlo, si no podía soltarse se uniría al enemigo, después de todo eso no era nada desagradable.

.

.

Después de la práctica, Hiruma había dicho que todos tenían que ir a las duchas y a hablar sobre el partido pero Kurita y Komusubi ni siquiera lo escucharon y siguieron entrenando, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el entrenamiento se había acabado fue cuando Musashi les aviso unas horas después, estaban tan entusiasmados por dar lo mejor en el siguiente partido que ni siquiera atendieron a las ordenes de Hiruma y eso que era difícil no oír las ordenes del capitán.

—Lo siento Musashi pero es que estábamos tan concentrados que no nos hemos dado cuenta del aviso de Hiruma

—No importa de todas maneras estaba esperando a Hiruma pero no aparece por ningún sitio.—Musashi miró a su alrededor por si acaso veía al rubio.

Hiruma le había dicho que se esperara porque le tenia que dar unas instrucciones para el partido pero no lo había conseguido encontrar por ninguna parte y ya todos los demás se habían ido a sus casas, seguramente Hiruma se había retrasado con uno de sus asuntos pero esperaba que no se hubiera olvidado de él ya que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo.

—¡Ducha!—Le dijo Komusubi a Kurita

—Es cierto Komusubi, puede que Hiruma esté todavía en los vestuarios, normalmente es el ultimo en ducharse y además nosotros íbamos camino a los vestuarios para ducharnos, si Musashi viene con nosotros es posible que encuentre a Hiruma. Eres un genio.

Musashi veía con una sonrisa en los labios el lenguaje de los "poderosos", de la simple palabra ducha que había dicho Komusubi, Kurita había hecho un verdadero mundo, aun no entendía como podían hacer eso pero ver lo que traducía Kurita era muy divertido, cada día de una palabra salían cientos y eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

Los primeros que entraron en el vestuario fueron Kurita y Komusubi, Musashi se espero un poco a acabar su ultimo cigarrillo, desde que volvió a los Devil Bats había planeado dejar de fumar y eso es lo que intentaba pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía por eso, se fumaba un solo cigarrillo cada tres días, eso lo tranquilizaba pero quizás no era suficiente para dejarlo. Cuando entró en el vestuario (unos minutos después) encontró a Kurita estático como una piedra, con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos como platos y una de sus manos en los ojos de Komusubi.

Musashi se extraño al verlo de esa manera pero cuando se giró a ver lo que miraba se quedó completamente atónito, Hiruma estaba en el suelo con solo una toalla tapando su parte más intima sí, pero lo más sorprendente no era eso sino que la manager estaba debajo de él completamente dormida y los dos se abrazaban como si estuvieran intentando protegerse del frío el uno al otro. Él ya sabia que a Hiruma le atraía esa chica y que ella sentía algo por él ,pero no sabia que habían llegado a ese extremo.

—Hiruma… Mamori… suelo…. ¡toalla!—Decia Kurita una y otra vez

La chica al oír el ruido se despertó y vio que Hiruma todavía seguía inconsciente y ardiendo, cuando giró la cabeza (al oír los alaridos de Kurita) se encontró con los tres observadores que la miraban sin articular ninguna frase coherente.

—Chicos menos mal que habéis venido…

—Pero vosotros no estabais…—Kurita se puso tan rojo que empezó a salirle humo por la cabeza

—¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Solo necesito ayuda!

Hiruma se despertó y se incorporó un poco mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba mal y no recordaba lo que había pasado después de burlarse de la manager en los vestuario pero justo cuando fijó su vista al suelo la vio, tumbada en el suelo, roja como un tomate y con la vista fija en el maldito gordo y el maldito viejo ¿Qué hacia ella debajo de él? No tenia ni idea pero lo que si sabia es que se encontraba en un momento un tanto incomodo.

—Oye no es mi culpa, él no se encontraba bien y se des…—No acabó la frase, un dedo de Hiruma fue a parar a sus labios.

—Creo que no lo habéis captado todavía, me estáis molestando, yo me ocupo de ella así que…—Hiruma los miró con cara de pocos amigos y agarró a Mamori poniéndola más cerca de él—Fuera

—Mejor dejémoslos solos Kurita, es posible que si los interrumpimos Hiruma nos mate después —Dijo Musashi saliendo por la puerta.

Kurita agarró a Komusubi, lo puso debajo de su brazo y se disculpó por la interrupción, salio volando del vestuario tan rápido que Hiruma pensó que haría cosas así durante la prueba de las 40 yardas para ver si el maldito gordo corría más rápido. Cuando todos se fueron Hiruma se levanto sin decir una sola palabra y comenzó a vestirse, Mamori quien también seguía allí con la vista fija en el demonio no se creía lo que había pasado, se levantó y fue directa a enfrentar al rubio.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que has hecho? Ahora piensan que estabamos…— Movió la cabeza para los dos lados—¿Por qué no les puedes decir que te desmayaste por la fiebre y caíste encima de mi? Ahora todo Deimon va a pensar que estoy contigo y ¡No es así!

—No estoy enfermo maldita manager y no se si lo ves pero… estoy en pelotas y me quiero vestir, así que lárgate de aquí.

Mamori abrió los ojos como platos, si él llevaba la toalla en las manos entonces solo podía significar una cosa, ahora sí, él estaba desnudo hizo un amago de comprobar su hipótesis pero no pudo hacerlo, de seguro él estaba desnudo así que se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando.

—Yo… mientras que no te mire todo estará bien además, te sigo diciendo que estás enfermo—A mamori se le ocurrió una idea—¿Quieres apostar algo conmigo?

Hiruma poniéndose la camisa sonrió, esa mujer siempre lo sorprendía, era una chica decidida y si tenia que convencerlo de algo haciendo una apuesta pues la hacia, pero lo más sorprendente era que intentaba hacer la apuesta con el mismísimo demonio, todo el mundo sabia que hacer una apuesta con el demonio de Deimon era como firmar un contrato con él, si alguien perdía la apuesta podría pasar cualquier cosa, pero a ella parecía darle lo mismo, le daba igual todo, tenia las mismas ganas de ganar que él, ella no quería convencerlo de que estaba enfermo por mirar por su salud, estaba convencido de que ella siempre quería tener razón y esa, no seria una excepción.

—Si tienes fiebre yo gano y tú aceptarás que estás enfermo, te irás a casa, y además mañana no vendrás a clase porque te quedarás en la cama y descansarás ¿entendido? Y si no tienes fiebre…

—Podré tratarte como quiera o hacer contigo lo que se me ocurra—Hiruma se puso delante de ella amenazante—¿Vas a aceptar este tipo de apuesta maldita disciplinaria?

—Mientras que cumplas tu parte…—Mamori lo miró decidida y sin dar un paso atrás.

—Entonces trato hecho, acabas de firmar tu contrato con el demonio maldita manager kekeke

Mamori sonrió, estaba segura que ganaría, él todavía tenia ese leve sonrojo en la cara y los ojos llorosos, estaba segura que tenia fiebre y conseguiría ganarle al demonio, así y solo así Hiruma descansaría y se pondría mejor pero también había una posibilidad de que Hiruma no tuviera fiebre y perdiera la apuesta, no sabia lo que le haría Hiruma pero suponía que lo único que quería era que ella hiciera su trabajo de manager más rápido o que se esforzara más, que lo diera todo en las estrategias.

Cuando salieron del vestuario Kurita y Musashi estaban enfrente de la casa club mirando a la pareja que había salido del vestuario, Musashi miraba a Hiruma con una sonrisa que Hiruma captó como un _"sabia que te gustaba" _peroHiruma lo ignoró y entró en la casa club sin siquiera mirar a los dos chicos que se encontraban allí. Mamori entró detrás de él roja, muy roja, sabia que ella no había hecho nada con el demonio pero en verdad los chicos que se encontraban allí habían visto una escena un tanto comprometedora en los vestuarios y no podía decirles que no había pasado nada porque estaba segura que Hiruma se enfadaría con ella y estaba en medio de la apuesta así que solo le quedó una opción, soportar la vergüenza y aclararlo otro día.

—Ma… Mamori… esto… lo del vestuario…—Le dijo Kurita jugando con sus dedos—¿Hiruma y tú sois… ?

—Yo…Kurita… no es lo q…—La chica comenzó a tartamudear, no sabia que decir

Una mano salió de la puerta del club y metió a Mamori en el interior soltando un "_largaos_" Musashi comenzó a reírse de mala manera y le dijo a su amigo que era mejor irse y dejarlos solos.

En el interior del club Mamori sacó el botiquín y una manta, Hiruma se sentó en el sofá que había hecho que el director les comprara y esperó por la manager. Ella le puso la manta por encima y se fue a buscar el termómetro. Cuando lo encontró Hiruma miraba la miraba a ella y a la manta con cara extraña.

—¿Esto es para que me caliente y pierda la apuesta maldita manager?—Dijo Hiruma señalando la manta

—No y no te quejes tanto, ponte esto.

Mamori le consiguió poner el termómetro, le costó pero lo hizo, pero justo después se dio cuenta de algo, su teléfono no estaba y seguramente su madre la estaba llamando por llegar tarde a casa, tenia que avisarla. Buscó un rato por todo el club y no lo encontró.

—¿Qué haces maldita manager? Si buscas tu teléfono antes lo he visto en el vestuario y date prisa en volver, quiero que hagas algo por mi—Mamori lo miró extrañada—La apuesta maldita manager kekeke, voy a ganarla.

Mamori salió durante un segundo al vestuario y cuando volvió se encontró a Hiruma en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado estático y con una sonrisita socarrona de satisfacción, no entendía por qué se reía pero tampoco le importaba y menos cuando iba a ganar su apuesta con el demonio. Le quitó el termómetro y vio la temperatura, era imposible, no podía ser cierto, el demonio no tenia fiebre, su temperatura era normal, totalmente normal.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Tu estabas enfermo hace unos minutos y estoy segura que tenias fiebre en el vestuario ¿por qué?

—Secretos del Demonio maldita manager y creo que has perdido kekeke —Hiruma la miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción y victoria.

—Está bien, he perdido ¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga por ti? ¿quieres que invente más estrategias para usarlas en el partido?

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le dijo que se acercara y la cogió del brazo haciendo que cayera en el sofá, justo enfrente de él. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo aun con su voz ronca algo que Mamori no comprendió a la primera pero cuando él lo repitió por segunda vez si que lo oyó haciendo que se pusiera roja _"te quiero a ti maldita manager"._

Hiruma se acercó más y más a su rostro hasta que se encontró a varios milímetros de ella, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban. Mamori no podía creerse lo que pasaba, Hiruma estaba demasiado raro, lo miró sin saber por donde cogerlo y se alejó un poco de su cara, ese chico en serio iba a matarla, no entendía por qué estaba tan cerca o por qué había dicho esas cosas raras como que lo que quería era a ella, era tan vergonzoso…

Hiruma no aguantó más y se lanzó a los labios de la chica, dejando a Mamori totalmente pasmada ¿Hiruma Youichi, el demonio de Deimon, la estaba besando? El beso fue casi salvaje, no había ni un atisbo de ternura en él, al igual que en su propio creador. Hiruma se separó un poco para coger aire y ver la expresión de la chica, era exactamente lo que él esperaba, completamente roja y ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

—Sabes a esos jodidos pastelillos de crema maldita manager.

Mamori se quedó mirando al chico con cara de pocos amigos, aun se atrevía a burlarse de ella, primero la besaba y luego se metía con ella, como si fuera tan normal besar a alguien y luego decirle que tenia sabor a bollos de crema.

—Pues si no te gusta lo siento—Se notaba muy enfadada, roja de rabia—Tú sabes a menta y no me quejo ¿sabes?

—No me estoy quejando kekeke

Hiruma la volvió a besar, no le gustaba el sabor de esos jodidos bollos de crema pero no le disgustaba nada el sabor de su boca mezclado con ese sabor a crema, además, podía decir que ese jodido sabor llegaba a ser hasta adictivo.

Comenzó a empujarla suavemente para que se tumbara en el sofá y ella, sin darse cuenta, lo siguió poco a poco, el beso de ahora era menos salvaje y estaba acompañado de unas caricias suaves, parecía que no quería llegar a romperla. Hiruma metió a mano, de nuevo, debajo de la camiseta de Mamori y esta comenzó a hacer lo mismo que él, no quería quedarse atrás, quería demostrarle al demonio que podía seguirle el ritmo, pero cuando le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta encontró algo que no debería estar ahí, separó a Hiruma de un empujón y observó el objeto entre sus manos, era un termómetro y marcaba 39ºC, Mamori se dio cuenta de la trampa del demonio.

—Pero serás…—Se levantó del sofá de un salto y miró a Hiruma como si quisiera asesinarlo—Sí tienes fiebre, ¿de donde has sacado el otro termómetro? ¡Me la has jugado!

—¿Yo? ¿Jugártela? Me ofendes maldita manager, yo solo he cogido lo que creía oportuno además, ¿Lo que estábamos haciendo no es mejor plan que lo de irme a casa a descansar?—La agarró de la cintura y la volvió a besar—¿Seguimos?

No contestó, simplemente lo besó y juró por lo más sagrado que algún día se vengaría de él pero en ese momento, lo único que necesitaba eran los labios con sabor a menta de ese horrible demonio, tal vez le podría cobrar lo que le había hecho otro día porque el sabor a menta de esos labios, para ella, era una adicción.

.

.

Al día siguiente muchos de los Devil Bats se extrañaron, solamente faltaban dos personas por acudir al entrenamiento matutino y normalmente esos dos eran los primeros en llegar.

Después de unos minutos de espera, dos siluetas se distinguieron a lo lejos, la primera caminaba tranquilamente pistola en mano y la segunda, un poco más alejada, se acercaba a toda prisa. Cuando los dos se cruzaron se dirigieron una mirada extraña para los jugadores, no era la mirada de siempre, tenia algo diferente.

Durante toda la práctica se pudo ver que cuando Mamori estornudaba, Hiruma tosía y al revés, muchos de los jugadores no podían creerse que el demonio y el ángel estuvieran enfermos a la vez, si ya era casi imposible ver al demonio enfermo, ver a los dos enfermos al mismo tiempo era… un tanto extraño ¿coincidencia tal vez?

Después del entrenamiento, Suzuna y Musashi se acercaron a la pareja con una sonrisa cómplice, los dos sabían lo que pasaba, se lo podían imaginar por las miradas que se daban Hiruma y Mamori, Hiruma la miraba con una cara entre la burla y la satisfacción y Mamori lo miraba con una cara entre la ira y el cariño, una rara combinación de miradas para esos dos que para los mejores amigos de la pareja eran como una barra libre para leer sus mentes.

—Que raro, Mamo-nee ayer estaba bien y hoy está enferma y por si fuera poco You-nii también está enfermo ¿no es extraño Musa-kun?—Dijo Suzuna con tono picaro

—Sí, un tanto extraño, juraría que ayer estabais algo apretados ¿será por eso que os habéis puesto malos a la vez?

—Cállate maldito viejo a ti no te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi maldita manager.

—You-nii que lindo ahora Mamo-nee es _tu maldita manager _por lo que veo es de uso exclusivo ¿no?—Suzuna soltó una risita un tanto tonta y miró a Musashi quien estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

Hiruma miró a Suzuna con una sonrisa socarrona y luego miró a su maldita manager quien no hacia ningún caso a la pareja de cotillas metomentodo que se había formado minutos atrás, la chica seguía tranquila apuntando unas cosas entre tos y tos y Hiruma se sentía algo culpable por haberle pasado su resfriado porque por primera vez lo admitía, estaba enfermo.

Los otros jugadores terminaron de arreglarse para ir a clase pero se pararon para ver que era lo que hacia el cuarteto. Sena y Monta fueron con Suzuna solo para ver que era lo que la chica tramaba porque la sonrisa que tenia era la prueba de que estaba intentando descubrir algo muy interesante.

—Entonces Mamo-nee… ¿Puedes explicarnos cómo es que estáis enfermos _los dos_ _a la vez_?

—Para ya maldita enana, seguramente me lo pegó ayer cuando nos quedamos a hacer nuevas estrategias para el partido del sábado, esta maldita manager lo baboseó todo y ahora estoy enfermo.

Hiruma intentó provocar a la chica, sabia que si lo hacia la pondría roja de rabia de nuevo o tal vez roja de vergüenza al recordar como acabaron su estancia en el sofá del club, definitivamente nunca miraría igual ese maldito sofá. Mamori dejó la libreta sobre la que apuntaba y con mucha tranquilidad, cosa que desconcertó al demonio, se levantó del banco donde estaba y encaró a Suzuna.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo Suzuna-chan?

La pequeña niña asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quería ver que clase de escusa se inventaba su amiga, Musashi le había contado lo que Kurita y él vieron en el vestuario y esa vez no iba a ceder, sabia que entre el demonio y el ángel pasaba algo y no solamente era la relación manager/capitán que todo el mundo creía.

Mamori, al ver la reacción de Suzuna, se acercó al demonio de Deimon, puso sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y ante la atenta mirada de todos los Devil Bats, y algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, lo besó, fue un beso tierno que duró apenas unos minutos pero que a todos los presentes se les hizo eterno.

—Bueno, asi es como nos hemos pasado el resfriado ¿gracioso eh?—Miró a Suzuna y volvió a mirar al demonio—Eso es mi venganza por lo de ayer—Le dijo a Hiruma en el oído.

Hiruma aun sorprendido miró a su alrededor, Suzuna y Musashi tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción que no les cabía en el rostro y los demás miradas de desconcierto, los gritos de los espectadores iban del típico "_El fin del mundo se acerca" _al "¿_Está loca? la va a matar"_ y entre algunos de sus propios jugadores también había caras de desconcierto total y un desmayo por parte de Monta, hasta el jodido perro y el jodido cerdo miraban la escena perplejos ¿o tal vez era él que se lo imaginaba todo? Miró a la chica frente a él, habría esperado cualquier tipo de reacción, cualquiera, pero jamás habría esperado ese beso aunque no podía quejarse, le gustó, esa mujer lo volvía completamente loco y no solo porque tenia cuerpo y rostro de ángel sino porque era impredecible y eso le gustaba.

—¡Ya-Ha! Ya sabéis como se pasan los resfriados malditos mocosos kekeke y ahora…—Sacó una de sus pistolas y apuntó a todos los mirones—...largaos antes de que me enfade

Todos los allí presentes salieron volando al ver a Hiruma con la pistola, seguían sorprendidos y shokeados pero ver al demonio con un arma en las manos los despertó por completo.

—¿Qué me decías de venganza maldita manager?

Hiruma volvió a besar a la ojiazul, sabia que había elegido bien, de entre todas las mujeres que había conocido, solo ella estaba tan loca como para soportarlo, el ángel de Deimon había caído en las redes del mismísimo demonio y él en las del ángel, eran una extraña pareja, diferentes pero perfectos el uno para el otro y ese resfriado era la prueba de que hacían las cosas a la vez, aunque no fuera una buena forma de demostrarlo.

.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí está el one-shot que prometí, no es un gran trabajo pero bueno… espero que os guste. Tardé más de lo que esperaba en poder publicarlo pero está vez no interrumpí el lemon, que conste en acta que lo dejé a la imaginación del lector puede pasar o no puede pasar según la mente del lector, (y si es como yo hay lemon seguro XD) , espero poder hacer algún día de estos un lemon entero aunque es un poco difícil, pido un poco de paciencia XD _

_Muchas gracias a __todos__ por leer este one-shot y como siempre pido que dejen reviews para así poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, que no se por qué creo que cada vez es más pachucha._

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_**Rei-sama18**_


End file.
